Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Further, each of the rotor blades are configured to rotate about a pitch axis via a pitch bearing mounted between the rotor blade and the hub. If one of the pitch bearings becomes damaged and needs to be replaced and/or repaired, a large crane must be transported to the wind turbine site in order to provide a means for raising and/or lowering the associated rotor blade relative to the hub. Operation of such cranes is complex and the process for raising and/or lowering the rotor blades using such cranes is time-consuming and labor intensive.
Accordingly, improved methods and related systems for suspending a rotor blade of a wind turbine uptower while the pitch bearing is repaired or replaced that addresses the aforementioned issues would be welcomed in the technology.